He Fancies You
by icylemonsquash
Summary: Because sometimes, the truth is hard to deny.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: HI THERE. Seems I only write when I have a ton of other things I should be doing, no? Oh well. I hope you enjoy this! It's a great deal longer than my average one-shot, but I hope it doesn't bore anyone! It's strictly a oneshot, and rated T for language. _

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **__Reviews to me are like dark, warm corners to fungi. _

_That's a little weird. _

_But I hope you get what I mean. ENJOY!_

_xxxicylemonsquash_

* * *

><p><strong>The first time:<strong>

"He _**fancies you**_."

"Eh?" I exclaimed, dropping my pastry and jolting upwards to face the source of the words.

Dominique smirked at me. "Malfoy," she informed me, daintily picking up a napkin.

I shook my head at my beautiful older cousin. "No, no, no. Malfoy doesn't fancy me. He fancies girls like-" I abruptly pointed out a random blondie in the crowd. "-that."

Dominique laughed, a light, tinkling sound. "No sweetheart, he _**shags**_," - I grimaced – "girls like that."

"How nice," I informed her, making a face and picking up my pastry.

She rolled her eyes at me. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled brightly as Matheus Zabini – her boyfriend of three years – approached her. She gracefully got off the bench of the Gryffindor table, leaving me sitting alone like a turd.

Yay.

She gently put her hand on my forearm. "Don't keep him waiting, love. Boys like that don't stick around forever,"

I swallowed the last of my pastry.

"He doesn't fancy me!" I called out after Dominique as she walked away from me, arm-in-arm with Zabini. Oh, the pretty people.

Dom turned around and winked at me.

Ruddy couples.

"Who doesn't fancy you?" a smooth voice called out behind me.

I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

I grimaced at the stupid somersaults my tummy was so eagerly engaged in. He slid into the empty spot next to me, completely disregarding the fact that he was in Slytherin and that I was in Gryffindor.

"'Lo there Scorpius," I said unenthusiastically, making room for him.

"You sound so happy to see me," he drawled.

I pressed my lips together. "Indeed, Mr Malfoy."

He paused.

"Who doesn't fancy you?" he asked again.

"That's irrelevant," I informed him primly, picking another pastry up to distract myself from his intense grey eyes, intent upon me.

He made a face at me.

I kept silent, concentrating on my pastry to distract myself from his proximity.

"Well," he said offhandedly, turning away from me, "there's no need to drown your sorrows in food."

"OI!" I exclaimed, indignant, swivelling round to face him.

"Better watch that waistline, Rosie," he teased, deftly plucking the pastry out of my fingers and popping it into his mouth.

"You better watch _your_ waistline!" I retorted feebly, pulling away from him.

He chuckled. "I, unlike some people, am an exemplary sportsman."

I blubbered incoherently for a while. "I'm perfectly fit!" I exclaimed, at a loss for words.

I couldn't explain exactly what I felt when he teased me like this. I liked it, in a weird way. It made me feel… like he bothered about me. But it pissed me off a little, nonetheless.

I couldn't explain it.

"Yeah, you are."

"Eh?"

By the time I had gathered enough of my wits to turn to face him, all I could see was his platinum head of hair bobbing away from me in the crowd that had just entered the great hall.

"_**He fancies you."**_

* * *

><p><strong>The second:<strong>

"Merlin, Scorpius!" I yelled, backing away from the corridor, covering my eyes with my hands. "Get a room if you intend to shag someone!"

I heard a scuttling noise and peeked out from between my fingers.

The Slag Sienna was grabbing for her discarded blouse on the floor, and Scorpius was calmly redoing the first three buttons of his shirt.

Didn't he have any dignity?

I decided to ask him.

I lowered my hand from my eyes, shaking inside with unwarranted hurt and anger.

"Don't you have any dignity?" I yelled, fury welling up inside me until it seemed to fill every possible crevice in my body. I seemed to feel it seep out of my pores.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, now you decide to be polite!" I raged, annoyed at the anger welling up inside me. Why was I even angry?

"What are you talking about?" he asked coldly, turning around to fully face me, his jaw taut, eyes burning.

"What kind of guy are you, ripping her clothes off in public?" I demanded, ignoring Sienna's quiet calling of my name.

"Listen, Rose, just because you're such a _**prude**_, doesn't mean you have the right to go around judging others."

"I'm not a prude!" I screamed, trying to cover up the hurt welling up inside my gut.

"For someone who claims to be so awfully intelligent, you're acting an awful lot like an idiot," he informed me. "When will you ever learn to keep your nose in your own business?" His eyes were ice-cold, his irises darkening till the colour was no longer their usual light grey, but the heavy, dark, colour of tar.

"Rose," Sienna called quietly.

"Shut up," I said weakly, feeling tears form in my eyes, as I backed away from them. "Just... shut up."

All I saw was Scorpius, his tall, lean figure unyielding, his usually lively, light eyes dark and merciless. I shook my head, willing myself not to burst into tears. I opened my mouth and closed it, unable to speak without crying. I spun round and sped out of the room.

I eventually found myself in the library.

Where else?

This way, I was sure Scorpius wouldn't bump into me – because he would know this was where I was, and he would obviously be avoiding me after that fiasco – and I could stay away from the large Weasley-Potter population of Hogwarts.

Seeming to have exhausted my body's supply of tears, I reread the essay question.

_**What are the merits of the Wolfsbane potion?**_

This was an easy question. This wasn't even an OWL standard question. Why was my mind so awfully blank then?

_**What are the merits of the Wolfsbane potion?**_

I picked up my quill, dipped it in ink and put it to my parchment.

Think Rose, think.

"Rose!" a voice called out, interrupting the tranquil of the library, and thus, sending me into shock. I jolted upright, my hand flinging forward, drawing a massive stretch of ink across my parchment.

Well, if that wasn't just dandy.

I turned around, the scowl etched upon my face ready to greet the offender with the loud voice.

Look who it was!

The Slag Sienna.

My scowl deepened and I turned back to my ruined parchment. I crushed it into a ball, trying to alleviate some of my anger.

"Listen Rose," she said, pulling the chair out from beside me. "I'm sorry."

I snorted, still not looking at her. "What do you have to be sorry about? You were at perfect liberty to _**shag **_him."

Sienna tapped her creepily long nails on the wooden table to get my attention. I turned up and looked at her unhappily.

"Listen, Red-"

"Rose," I corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever. He didn't shag me."

"Sure looked like it," I said offhandedly, turning back to my essay.

"You don't like me," she stated.

"Big surprise there," I said bitterly, biting on the insides of my cheeks.

"You think I'm a slag."

I stared at her.

"Honestly, so do I," she said.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common."

"Listen, Rosie-"

"Rose," I corrected her for the second time.

She cocked a brow at me. "Scorpius calls you Rosie."

"Yeah, well, you're not Scorpius, are you?"

She smirked at me, then shook her head. "I ripped the shirt off myself."

I blinked.

"He wanted nothing to do with me," Sienna said boldly, and I couldn't help admire her for her honesty. "You know why that is?"

I looked into her heavily made up eyes. "Why?"

"Because he _**fancies you**_, Rosie dearest."

"It's Rose!" I snapped.

"Yeah, whatever. Just thought you should know," she said flippantly, twirling her blonde hair.

"Doesn't change what he said," I deadpanned.

"Listen, hun-"

"ROSE," I interrupted.

"-sometimes men say things they don't mean. He called you a prude because he's pissed he hasn't seen you naked."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, anyway, I'm off. See you around, Red," she got off the chair, leaving me to stare at her walking away, her too-short skirt bouncing along as her hips swung.

"It's Rose!" I called after her feebly.

Scorpius didn't fancy me. Nor did he want to see me naked.

He couldn't.

/|\

_**A week later:**_

I angrily wiped away the tears forming in my eyes.

This was stupid.

I shouldn't even be upset, for Merlin's sake!

I didn't even fancy Collins.

I had only gone out with him to… well to prove Scorpius wrong.

Speaking of which, I still hadn't spoken to the lad for the past week.

Wasn't my life brilliant?

My best mate and I weren't speaking, and I just got cheated on. Score for Team Rose!

Maybe it was the fact that if I couldn't even keep a guy like _Collins _interested in me for more than a week without him running off to shag another random slag, how in the hell was there going to be a chance of Malfoy ever even remotely fancying me?

Dominique and Sienna were liars.

I sniffled, ducking past a tapestry.

"Oi, Collins!"

That voice.

"Malfoy?"

Then I heard a loud clatter from my left, following by a strangled yell.

Wiping away the last of my tears, I turned and let my feet lead me to the direction of the noise, peering into an open corridor from which I hid safely out of sight by crouching behind a pillar.

Holy fuck.

Malfoy was holding Collins up against the wall by his collar, nose to nose with the boy.

"Malfoy, relax-" Collins began, and I saw fear evident in his wide eyes, sweat beading up on his forehead. I noted Scorpius' eyes were darker than usual, full of unprecedented fury.

Scorpius shoved Collins against the wall again. "Don't," he growled, "fucking tell me what to do."

Collins paled.

I blinked.

"I'm only going to say it once, Collins. _**Fuck off**_."

Scorpius dropped Collins, and turned his back to him, beginning to walk away.

Then Collins did a very stupid thing.

He sprang off the floor, aiming to tackle Scorpius from behind. Instead, Scorpius spun round and his fist collided with Collin's jaw, the impact of Scorpius' punch sending him volleying to the floor.

"Didn't I tell you to _stay away_ from her?" he spat, watching Collins clutch his jaw in disdain. "You don't deserve to even be in her presence, much less to have touched her."

Collins groaned in pain.

"You tell anyone," Scorpius threatened quietly, "and you won't be able to tell your nose apart from any other part of your face."

I gasped quietly, falling behind the pillar and out of sight.

/|\

Later that night, I spoke to Scorpius for the first time in the week.

I asked him why his knuckles were bruised.

He smiled at me, but it didn't really reach his eyes. He told me he had had a particularly nasty incident with a bludger.

"_**He fancies you."**_

* * *

><p><strong>The third time:<strong>

Lily peered into the 6th year dormitory, her eyes scanning the room, looking for me.

I stayed silent, lying on my four-poster.

"Rose!" she chided, bounding up to me, her lovely straight ginger hair up in a ponytail. "Why aren't you getting ready?"

I groggily sat up. "The ball's not for five hours," I informed her, running a hand through the nest that sat atop my head, grimacing as my fingers got trapped in my knotted hair.

"Five hours in which both you and I are supposed to get ready," she informed me, perching herself on the edge of my bed. "What are you wearing?"

I knotted my hair into a bun, shrugging. "I think mum sent me something. It's in my trunk... go look."

Muttering under her breath about my incompetency, she bent over the trunk at the foot of my bed. After a minute or so of blissful silence, she squealed. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

I groaned.

"You're going to look amazing, Rose," Lilly assured me as I flung myself back onto my bed.

"Why do I need to look amazing?" I whined, talking into my pillow. "I'm going dateless."

"To the contrary, cousin, you're going dateless with _Scorpius_," she said, making his name sound like some perverted innuendo.

"Pray-tell, how would that make the situation any different?"

"It makes all the difference," she assured me, throwing a towel in my face, "because he so clearly _**fancies you**_. And you do too."

I snorted. "Please."

"Just get in the shower, Rose."

I descended the steps that led into the entrance hall, looking fervently for Malfoy out of the corner of my eye.

Initially, me, Albus and Scorpius had made a pact to all go to the Victory ball dateless, as a group, but of course Al decided this year was the year he would work up the guts to ask Francesca Longbottom out. So it was just me and Scorpius, the pair of us going 'dateless'.

Hah.

I uneasily tugged on a ringlet of loose hair, wondering if this was all too much. The flowy silvery-gold dress, the done-up hair… I should've never let Lily near me.

As I nearly reached the bottom of the stairs, my eyes locked with a familiar pair of grey orbs, strikingly intense.

Scorpius.

He looked incredible, as always. It seemed nearly the entire crowd dimmed by his side, everything but him fading into a wave of blurriness. He wore muggle shirt and blazer, same as Al, who I vaguely registered was standing beside him. I had never seen Scorpius look so… sharp.

He whispered something to Al, never taking his eyes off me.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, his arm seemed to materialize next to mine, and he slung his arm through mine as he directed me through the mob of students, while I blindly let my feet follow the pattern of his.

"You look beautiful, Rose."

I smiled, feeling a blush work its way up my cheeks. "You're not too bad yourself, Malfoy."

He chuckled.

/|\

"Whoa!" I slurred, reaching over to clutch the nearest shoulder for support.

"Rosie!" Scorpius exclaimed, reaching out to support my waist with his big strong hands.

"That," I said, gesturing to the punch, feeling like the world had begun to cloud over, "is most definitely spiked."

"You've really never had alcohol before, have you?" he mused, a smile creeping onto his perfect face.

"There's always a first time for everything!" I hollered loudly, causing Scorpius to grimace and pull away from me.

"You should sit down," he said, letting go of my waist – much to my dismay (I liked how his hands fit there perfectly) – and taking hold of my hand, beginning to lead me away.

I liked how my hand felt so small in his, too.

"Scorpius!" I whined, digging my heels into the floor.

He laughed incredulously, turning around to face me.

I beamed at him. "You're not here to babysit me," I said intelligently, and sudden daring welled up in me, causing me to stroke his face with my finger sensuously. He looked like he had been hit over the head by a bludger.

I laughed, reaching out to grab his other hand. "Let's dance!"

"...Are you sure?"

"'Course I'm sure! COME ON!"

And we danced.

It was amazing, there was no restrictions, and my mind was blissfully blank – doubtlessly due to the influence to the spiked punch I had earlier – save for the music pumping around the hall and my acute awareness to how close to me Scorpius was.

I felt different; I wasn't clumsy, grumpy old Rose.

I was light, I was being swept around by a tall, strong incredibly fanciable boy.

So very fanciable.

At the end of what seemed to be the millionth song, I gasped loudly, burrowing my forehead in Scorpius' chest. His arms wound around my waist and I wished he wouldn't let go.

"You're tired," he said quietly. "We should go back."

"No!" I denied, looking up at him, unable to contain the yawn that seemed to find that this particular moment would be the best to make an appearance.

He shook his head at me. "Even when you're drunk, you're stubborn."

I made a face at him. "I'm not drunk!" I slurred, grabbing my fifth drink from a passing floating tray of glasses. I cringed as the spiked punch made contact with my throat and I felt the now-familiar searing sensation firewhiskey presented.

"Enough, Rose," he muttered, reaching out to take the glass from me, taking his hands off my waist. I held the drink out of his reach, frowning.

WHY SCORPIUS. Put your hands back where they belong!

"When did you get so responsible?" I grumbled, looking at my feet.

"The day you start drinking, I figure it's time for a change."

Damn.

"One more dance!" I demanded. "One more dance, and you can have the drink." I pulled the drink away from him again, the liquid sloshing about in its glass.

Right on time, the pulsing beats of the music playing died down to a much slower, mellower song. "Alright," he agreed easily, reaching out, waiting for me to pass him the glass. I tentatively passed him the glass, and he quickly downed it.

"HEY!" I yelled, indignant. "How come you get to drink?"

"Because that's my first drink of the night, love."

Love!

He called me love!

Merlin, I was pathetic.

"Yeah, whatever," I slurred, pulling him forward by his tie. "Come on."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my smaller frame. I pulled my hands up and interlocked them behind his neck. I sighed into his chest, a small, sober voice in my head asking me what I was doing.

Right then, I couldn't care less.

I felt a light pressure on the hair atop my head, followed by a light bristling noise, as if he had just kissed my hair.

He kissed me..?

I looked up at him curiously.

His gaze seemed a little unfocused, and there was an emotion in his eyes I couldn't name.

He lowered his eyes to my lips and my insides fluttered nervously.

This was it.

His hand rose to the side of my face, and I kept my eyes trained on his, waiting for him to do something. His thumb swept past my cheek and his hand then abruptly fell limply beside him. He wound his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

I closed my eyes, trying to rid myself of the disappointment welling up inside me. I leaned my cheek on his strong chest, feeling the rise and fall of his steady breathing.

It was almost enough to mask the accelerated beating of his heart I felt through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"_**He fancies you."**_

* * *

><p>I sat alone in the heads' common room, leisurely picking up the package my mum had sent me via owl yesterday. The seventh years' workload and my constant need to be ahead of class had barely given me time to breathe, much less write home.<p>

I tucked my feet beneath my legs, sitting indian-style on the rug in the middle of the common room. I set the thick envelope on the coffee table and cast a silent spell to remove the wax keeping the envelope sealed. I carefully spilled the contents of the envelope onto the table, smiling as I realised what was in the package.

Mum had developed the photographs we had taken earlier this year, during the summer holidays past our 6th year - the only holiday in which Scorpius had spent almost an entire month at the Potter household, since his parents were in Albania visiting his grandparents.

Given me and Albus were neighbours, that warranted me a vast amount of time in his presence.

It wasn't too good for my emotional health, I must say.

I began looking through the photographs, smiling at those we had taken at Teddy and Victoire's wedding. There was one of Victoire and her bridesmaids – the three oldest girls in the family, excluding herself, of course. Dominique was glowing beside her already-glowing sister, looking amazing in her bridesmaid's dress. Roxanne looked amazing as usual, her athletic lean body and cappuccino skin radiant as she smiled brightly at the camera. I felt rather insignificant in the photograph, my bright hair the only the thing I felt stood out about me.

I sighed a little, the wide grin plastered on my face fading.

The door of the common room flew open, and I looked up to Scorpius trudging into the common room, looking sodden and dirty - not to mention, ridiculously fit - after quidditch practice.

"Why so glum, Rosie?" he asked nonchalantly, dropping his bag next to the door.

Of course Scorpius was the other head. (Honestly, who else?)

"Why so muddy, Scorpius?" I shot back, not feeling like it was necessary to share my insecurities with him.

He scowled. "Bloody rain has the worst timings," he growled, kicking his shoes off and throwing his robes on the floor.

"Oi!" I called reproachfully. "Don't muddy up the whole place!"

"I'm going to have a bath."

I sighed and scourgified his shoes, robes, and his muddy footprints as he trudged around the common room, gathering his necessities.

I stayed seated on the floor, continuing to look through the rest of the photographs we had taken. I smiled at rather happy picture of Scorpius and myself, but I couldn't help feel a rather sinking feeling of disappointment all the same.

There was a time, last year, where I had thought he maybe fancied me.

Needless to say, it had obviously been proven wrong, since I was depressingly single and he was still... him.

I continued scanning the large stack of moving photographs, until eventually Scorpius stepped out of the bathroom, bringing with him an alarmingly clean, minty scent mixed with his impeccable cologne, which I had gotten used to these past two months.

I tried my best not to inhale too conspicuously.

I snuck a peek behind my back and watched as he stepped out the bathroom, pants on and shirtless, carrying a sweater in his arm.

Merlin, who even had muscles like that?

I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him, yelling, "CLOTHE YOURSELF!"

He laughed and deflected the pillow, smirking at me. "I know you like it, Rosie."

"Not in the least."

_Such_ a blatant lie.

He chortled, pulling on his sweater and plonking himself next to me. "What's all this?"

"Mum sent over the pictures from past summer," I told him, as he reached out to grab a pile of photos. He began sifting through them quietly much like I was doing. Eventually, I reached the photograph of Victoire, Dominique, me and Roxanne again.

I sighed, and Scorpius peeked over my shoulder at the photograph.

"They're all so beautiful," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Victoire, Dom, and Roxy," I elaborated, turning round to face him.

"Of course not, standing next to you," he snorted, shaking his head, turning away from me and turning his attention back to the photographs.

What?

_**WHAT?**_

I noticed Scorpius stiffen momentarily as he realised what he had said.

"Scorpius," I said quietly. "Was that sarcasm?"

"No," he said, looking uneasy.

"Scorpius," I warned. "Tell the truth."

"Er, yes. Yes it was."

"Wanker," I muttered, but unlike his normal teasing, this time it struck me rather harder than before. I desperately tried to ignore the hurt welling up in my gut, and the tears simultaneously gathering in my eyes.

The one thing, the one thing I was most insecure about was being thrown right back into my face by my best mate. No less, by the best mate whom I currently fancied the pants off.

I hated myself for being so fucking emotional.

I sat there for another minute, trying to collect myself, but to no avail. Feeling that the tears were only seconds away from falling, I abruptly dropped the pile of photographs back onto the table, shaking my head as I walked away, heading toward my bedroom.

"Rose, where're you going-" he called, standing up and turning around to face me.

I couldn't help the sob that escaped the back of my throat.

"Oh fuck, Rose, I didn't mean-"

I shook my head, turning around to face him. "It's okay, Scorpius-"

He ducked out from behind the couch and brought himself to stand before me, eyes blazing. "No. No it's not."

I might have just melted. Merlin, this boy was going to be the death of me.

"Fuck, Rose. I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?" I asked dumbly.

"You – me- I..." he fumbled for words, looking visibly frustrated with himself. That made two of us, then. He ran a hand through his platinum hair, tugging on the short length in annoyance.

"Forget it, Scorpius. I'm going to bed," I mumbled, turning away from him.

"Rosie, please," he said, reaching forward and grabbing hold of my wrist.

I turned round to face him, dismayed that tears kept blurring my vision. "Merlin, Scorpius, what is it you want from me?" I asked defeatedly, losing my patience.

Looking annoyed, he angrily ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it again.

"Forget it," I said, attempting to shake his hand off me.

His grip remained firm.

"It wasn't sarcasm," he said quietly.

"Yeah, sure," I drawled.

"I swear, Rosie it wasn't!"

"Well yeah, you clearly said it was sarcasm before, so why would I believe you now?" I asked, my frustration peaking.

"Because I was trying to cover up!" he said exasperatedly.

"Pray-tell, cover up what, exactly?"

"Rose I don't know how to-"

"Then fucking don't!" I yelled exasperatedly, throwing my hands in the air. "Get on with it, Scorpius, or leave me alone!"

"Touche," he muttered, nodding lightly.

He opened and closed his mouth, looking like a miraculously good-looking goldfish. He groaned, sinking to the ground, head in his hands. I began to feel rather bad for him, and my immense curiosity got the better of me. I followed his example and sat on the floor, crossing my legs Indian-style.

"You know what? I'll just sit here. When you figure out what it is you want to tell me, you can."

He looked up at me, and his eyes met mine, looking oddly flighty. "I'd appreciate that, thanks."

So I sat there for about a minute, observing how odd the current situation I was in was. _The_ Scorpius Malfoy, Eloquence Personified, was sitting before me, nearly ripping – literally – his pretty hair out, trying to put something into words for me, the ever clueless Rose.

"I fancy you!" he abruptly yelled, blood rushing to his face, colouring his cheekbones a light pink.

"You what?" I blurted, eyes wide, taking in the jittery boy before me.

"Merlin, Rose," he muttered, shaking his head at me. "You see this?" he asked, a light tremor in his voice as he brought his hands – his _shaking _hands – before my face. "I'm fucking shaking Rose. Literally shaking. Because of you. I can't explain it – it goes beyond any brand of rational thought. I don't even know... you just have this _effect_ on me."

I blinked at him. "Effect?" I echoed dumbly.

He scuttled forward, picking up my hand and bringing it to his chest, over his heart, which was beating frantically at my touch. "_This _is what happens to me everytime you touch me. Everytime you're around me. Even when I see you walking in the bloody corridor. I can't stop fucking thinking about you, it's driving me insane!" he exclaimed, looking extremely put off.

"I've fancied you since... since forever. It's just more _intense_. I could handle it before, but since last year, I-" He groaned. "Everyone's seen it. Everyone but you, apparently. And I'm sure there's a reason for you being so... blind to it, so I'll completely understand if you want to ignore this entire fiasco and just go back-"

"No." I shook my head vigorously, a quiet joy and calm understanding spreading through my body like it was being pumped through my blood. I smiled at him tentatively, realising exactly what he was saying.

They were right. Everyone was right. He fancied me.

He smiled tentatively back, albeit rather uneasily, as though he was afraid I had begun to go a little mad, what with my sudden change in attitude.

"Rose, you don't have to-"

"Quiet," I ordered.

He complied, for once in his life.

I got on my knees, mirroring his body position. Pulling myself upright and scooting a little closer toward him, I placed a hand on his cheek, brushing my thumb against the almost invisible stubble on his jaw.

"Took you long enough," I muttered, bumping his nose lightly with mine.

He beamed at me.

Then I kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review!<em>


	2. Author's Note

Firstly, I really hate to have to post an AN as a new chapter!

Secondly, HI!

Thirdly, I have good news for those of you who have alerted this fic, even though I said it was a oneshot!

I've actually written another oneshot that's a companion to this fic, in Scorpius' POV, and it's already up!

It works as a standalone as well, and it's called 'Effect'. Make your own guesses about why it's named that, alright? ;)

I've written it in a slightly different format, so I hope you don't mind it! It's a rather long piece, for a oneshot, longer than this one, even.

So I hope you liked this fic enough to give the companion a shot! Thanks for reading and have a lovely day.

xxx icylemonsquash


End file.
